It never rains but pours
by ChibyL
Summary: "What have you done?" the doctor asked, worried by his ghostly pale face. "Fell down," Mike said, clutching his teeth, avoiding all the embarrassing details, and at his amused look, quickly added, "Don't laugh!" "Let me have a look, man!" His smile apparently calmed Mike down, finally reassuring Harvey too. Hurt!Mike; Caring!Jealous!Harvey


_Here I am!_

_This was planned as a three-shot, but I think there will be just a second chapter._

_Thanks to the wonderful Stetsonblak for being the best Beta ever!_

_Enjoy_

_**IT NEVER RAINS BUT POURS**_

"Mike, how are you doing?" Harvey had already asked three times, but he really didn't know what else to say. He clearly remembered how much a dislocated shoulder hurt and it wasn't fun. He could feel all of Mike's pain in that moment and there was nothing he could do.

Mike kept his eyes closed, the injured arm held close to his stomach, and Harvey simply stood next to him, rubbing his hair, swearing because it was ten minutes since they arrived in the ER and no one had shown up. He was definitely going to sue them.

"Mike!" A doctor entered the room and Harvey moved a step forward, ready to give a lecture, but he was cut off by Mike, who suddenly opened his watery eyes.

"Ethan!" he whispered, letting Harvey understand that he knew the man.

"What have you done?" the doctor asked, worried by his ghostly pale face.

"Fell down," Mike said, clutching his teeth, avoiding all the embarrassing details, and at his amused look, quickly added, "Don't laugh!"

"Let me have a look, man!" His smile apparently calmed Mike down, finally reassuring Harvey too.

Ethan gripped Mike's hand and forearm. "Can you move it?"

Mike became paler than he was two seconds before and simply said, "No."

Ethan ignored him, moving his arm slightly and making him wince. The doctor pursed his lips, a little more worried.

Harvey simply stared, completely ignored by Ethan.

"Mike, let's go to do some X-rays." Mike lightly nodded, worried that moving his neck more would make the pain worse. "We have to check if there's any fracture or if there's something wrong with the collarbone too." Ethan clearly remembered how Mike was intolerant to pain and he knew that it probably wasn't that bad, but it was his job to be sure that there weren't other injuries.

Mike clenched his arm tightly, showing a scared look that made both Harvey and Ethan smile; the doctor was the first one to answer. "I'll come with you. Stand up, you big baby."

The three of them left the room together and while Mike was with the technician, Harvey tried to make a few things clear with that haughty doctor whom he thought was a little too friendly with Mike.

"Don't you have other patients tonight?" he started, trying to understand why he was waiting right there and overlooked him in the meanwhile. The man was as tall as Harvey was, too young and callow, but sadly just as handsome.

Ethan answered with a smile of circumstance, his icy eyes fixed on Harvey's. "Mikey's a friend and I know how he's scared of hospitals. I don't wanna leave him alone."

Harvey let the conversation fall down. _Mikey? _That man called his boyfriend _Mikey_? In that moment Harvey was aware that the doctor was in too much confidence with Mike. And what the hell did "leave him alone" mean? Didn't he notice that Harvey was right there?

After Harvey's longest seven minutes ever, Mike came back with the same painful look he had before, following the technician who brought the X-Rays to the doctor.

Back in the room they were in before, Ethan closely watched the translucent paper while Harvey and Mike waited silently, unpredictable looks in their eyes.

"Mike, everything is okay, but now it's time to fix your shoulder."

"Right now?"

When Harvey saw Ethan completely ignoring Mike and giving him two little pills, he thought it was time to interfere. "Mike is allergic to—"

"I know, I know," he superficially answered, focusing on Mike. "You can take this, but I have to warn you they're not too strong. You'll feel a little discomfort." That meant that the pills were probably useless, but they would avoid Mike's panicking before the beginning of the maneuver.

Mike lied down on the bed, then Ethan grabbed his hand again and Mike instinctively squeezed it, completely freaked out.

"Okay, Mikey, I need you to relax," he said when he tried to turn Mike's arm and felt his muscles starting to contract.

Mike nodded, without even trying to calm down, deeply breathing through his dry and almost white lips.

Harvey saw the whole scene without interfering. He thought Mike was going to pass out and he was scared. It was one of the few times the great Mr. Specter was really worried for someone else, without knowing what to say or to do.

"So tell me, who's that friend of yours?" Ethan asked, indicating Harvey himself.

Mike smiled. "Harvey's my boyfriend," he softly said and Harvey's heart melted.

"Wow," the doctor replied and Harvey was sure he wasn't too happy at that revelation. "He's too old for you, isn't he? But I guess he's handsome."

Mike smiled, aware that in Ethan's words there was no malice. Harvey didn't think the same. The man had called him old. Mike wouldn't be getting any for a month and Ethan was probably going to clean operating theaters for the rest of his life, right after being accused of malpractice and harassment.

He was about to retort back when he realized that Ethan's too fond gab was calming Mike down, letting him work.

"He seems filthy rich," the doctor continued.

"He's a lawyer."

Harvey wanted to say, "Hey guys, I'm right here!" Especially because he thought that it was just Ethan's way to know everything about him and Mike was playing his game. He also knew Ethan was provoking him indirectly so he couldn't defend himself.

Harvey really wanted to punch him, right in that hateful mouth. The only reason why he hadn't already done it was the fact that he was fixing Mike's arm.

"And does he always dress like a penguin?"

Harvey felt the vein on his forehead ready to explode.

"You dress the same," Mike answered gasping, "when you don't wear the scrubs," he added, clenching his teeth when the doctor started the opposite maneuver, bringing the arm near his torso.

Harvey grinned. _Well said, rookie!_ Besides, his suit was anything but penguin-like.

"Almost done, Mikey."

Harvey's thoughts of revenge were interrupted by Mike's painful scream that made him pop his eyes and almost choke with his own spit.

"Done."

Finally Ethan placed a sling around Mike's injured arm, gave a sweet kiss to his forehead – setting Harvey's ire aflame – and went away, recommending that Mike come back after three weeks.

Harvey sighed. Mike's face was now naturally pink, so he was less worried about him and much more angry.

Ray waited for them in the ER parking lot and when they got in the car Mike was the first one who spoke. "Harvey, I'm… I'm sorry," he carefully said. While it was happening, he wasn't even thinking about what exactly he was doing, both scared and sore. But right now, with Harvey's angry look on his face, he knew he had done something wrong.

Harvey finally responded. "Mike, who the hell was that guy?"

"The ER's doctor," he said, aware that it wasn't the right answer.

"You two seemed really close," Harvey bit out.

"Harvey, there's something I should say," Mike swallowed, moving his eyes from Harvey's face to the road and begging that he would understand.

"Yeah, _Mikey_, you should explain something to this _penguin_!"

Mike closed his eyes. After his confession, Harvey would be angrier. "Ethan is my ex boyfriend," he explained, trying not to tremble. "But I swear, it was almost a year since I last saw…"

"Ex boyfriend?"

"Yeah, we met a long time ago and then—"

"You never said you have exes!"

"Ethan is the only one. And you never said how many women you had before!" This time Mike spoke louder, trying to stand up to Harvey.

"You're right Mike: women! I don't bother if you were with Jenny, Rachel, or whoever. But Ethan is a man and you should have said it." Harvey knew his reasoning was flawed, that it wouldn't make a difference if he had known it any earlier. The truth was that Harvey was the master in their relationship; Mike always seemed not to know what to do or how to do it, and it was Harvey's job to guide him, both in and out of bed. But knowing that Mike had experiences he hadn't had, changed everything. Even if it appeared pathetic or irrational. So he tried to focus on another important point. "And he seemed to be too close to you, especially for an ex boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know." Mike considered the idea of telling Harvey the truth on why he was so close to him and why they broke up, but it wasn't the best move. "I'm sorry, for everything. He's just...too impulsive, that's it!"

"Impulsive or not he said I'm too old for you and you smiled."

"Harvey, he was just trying to distract me and he did it letting _me _think of _you_."

Harvey couldn't help but smile. Apparently Mike had learned how to twist someone's words to his advantage. And he was so sorry that Harvey almost felt guilty for his anger.

At the sight of that smile Mike felt his heart lighten. "Can you forgive me, my love?" he begged, unbuttoning Harvey's pants with his uninjured hand, a wicked smile on his face.

Harvey grinned. "You're forgiven, rookie. But don't think you'll even be touching me for the next month."


End file.
